for a thousand years
by Lortes
Summary: "Steve kocha każdego Bucky'ego. Oryginalnego, który to wszystko zaczął, nawet jeśli nie pamięta koloru jego oczu. Steve kocha Bucky'ego, który przeżył do 1950 dopóki nie zginął w zamachu; nie umie zapomnieć Bucky'ego, który rzucił się na granat. Jest Bucky, który umarł w jego ramionach, jest Bucky, z którym Steve zginął, był także Bucky, który poległ gdzieś daleko od Steve'a."
Steve budzi się gwałtownie, czując ucisk w piersi i desperacko nabiera powietrze. Dookoła panuje ciemność i Steve nie wie, gdzie jest, ani co się dzieje. Czując narastającą panikę próbuje oddychać głębiej, uspokajając serce. Jego umysł jest zamglony, w głowie się kręci, ale Steve desperacko stara się osiągnąć choć trochę spokoju, by się rozeznać w sytuacji. Jego wewnętrzne instynkty żołnierza szybko przejmują dowodzenie, ale zanim Steve zdąży zrobić cokolwiek, zamek od pokrywy jego namiotu się rozchyla. Steve nieprzytomnie wylicza to, co widzi - jest w namiocie. Do namiotu wchodzi Gabe. Czemu do jego namiotu wchodzi Gabe?

\- Dobry, Kapitanie - mówi Gabe z jasnym uśmiechem, a Steve nie wie, czemu on się uśmiecha. Gabe nie powinien się uśmiechać.

\- Gabe… Co… Co się dzieje? - Steve desperacko próbuje przegonić mgłę ogarniającą jego myśli, ale dezorientacja nie mija. Świat przez chwilę się rozmywa, a następne, co Steve zauważa, to trzymający go za ramię Gabe ze zmartwioną miną.

\- Kapitanie? Wszystko w porządku? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, mężczyzna go puszcza i patrzy podejrzliwie. - Dzisiaj ważna misja. Zola sam się nie złapie.

\- Zola? - Ręce Steve'a przestają się trząść, ale żołądek ściska coś gorszego niż nieświadomość, niż ta niemoc sprzed kilku minut.

Gabe marszczy brwi i przykłada dłoń do jego czoła. Steve nawet nie ma siły, by zaprotestować.

\- Mam iść po Jima?

\- Nie… Daj mi kilka minut - wykrztusza w końcu Steve, czując rosnącą frustrację. Czuje się dokładnie tak samo, jak podczas mroźnych zim pośrodku Brooklynu w słabo ogrzewanym mieszkaniu, kiedy na rękach od kaszlu widniała krew, a Bucky udawał, że się nie martwi. Steve widzi jego strapiony grymas, gdy ten przykrywa go kocami, a w głowie słyszy narzekania, że musi w końcu wyzdrowieć, bo Bucky sam nie utrzyma jego chorobliwego tyłka.

Bucky.

Steve czuje się, jakby ktoś go kopnął w brzuch i ma ochotę zwymiotować, ale doskonale wie, że to i tak nic nie da. Żałoba, poczucie winy i porażki mieszają się w nim razem z tą butelką taniej whisky, która nawet nic nie zdziałała. Umysł w końcu się rozjaśnia i Steve zdecydowanie woli tę nieświadomość, niż ciężar wspomnień z poprzedniego dnia.

Gabe patrzy na niego ze zmartwieniem, ale w końcu się odsuwa i wzdycha.

\- Nie daj czekać zbyt długo Barnesowi, kapitanie. Na pewno będzie mniej wyrozumiały niż ja. - I z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem wychodzi z namiotu nim Steve zdąży zarejestrować jego słowa. Niemal wrzeszczy za przyjacielem, by się zatrzymał, ale jego usta i gardło nie współpracują - czuje się jak marionetka odcięta od sznurków. Bezwolnie podnosi się i podchodzi do wyjścia. Na zewnątrz leży śnieg, a niebo wciąż jest czarne i Steve rozgląda się zbyt szokowany, by coś powiedzieć. Widzi stojącego niedaleko Gabe'a, który rozmawia z Moritą i już ma zamiar podbiec - bo minął tylko dzień, czemu oni żartują, czy nie czują tej paniki zaciskającej żołądek i gardło? - ale przed nim staje ktoś w znajomej niebieskiej kurtce.

\- Śpiąca królewna wstała? - I Steve czuje napływające łzy, bo ten głos jest zachrypnięty i pełen zirytowania, i pozbawiony obezwładniającej paniki, którą Rogers słyszał, zanim Bucky spadł.

Bucky żyje - stoi przed nim z grymasem na twarzy, bo jest zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, by ktokolwiek nie spał, ale wojskowe życie zmusza do poświęceń. Bucky żyje. Steve nie myśli czemu, ani jak, ani dlaczego i nikt nie jest zaskoczony. Nie zastanawiając się, rzuca się na przyjaciela, po drodze zapominając, że nie waży już 45 kilogramów i że rzucanie się na niespodziewającą się tego osobę to nie najlepszy pomysł. Bucky leci do tyłu, odruchowo łapiąc Steve'a, aż oboje lądują na zmarzniętej ziemi, a Bucky klnie i próbuje go z siebie zrzucić. Steve niczym się nie przejmuje, bo oczy go szczypią i wciąż nie ma na stopach butów, a Bucky tu jest - solidny i ciepły, i pachnie tytoniem, i skórą, i prochem, i jego bardzo żywe ręce go odpychają. Oddział parska za nimi i ktoś gwiżdże cicho, ale Steve ma to gdzieś, bo gula w jego gardle zniknęła. Pozwala sobie przymknąć oczy pełne łez, nawet jeśli Bucky go z siebie zrzuca i mocno uderza w ramię, wyzywając pod nosem, bo ta gula miała już nigdy nie zniknąć. Bo nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek usłyszy wyzwiska z taką specjalną mieszaniną irytacji i czułości i-

(I Steve wciąż jest zbyt wolny i Bucky spada z wyciągniętą rozpaczliwie ręką, której on, mimo serum, nie zdąża chwycić. Ponownie.)

Steve budzi się nagle. Nie ma żadnego procesu przejścia pomiędzy jawą a snem, w jednej chwili ma zamknięte oczy, a w drugiej siedzi wyprostowany. Tym razem jest całkowicie świadom, nic mu nie otępia zmysłów.

Namiot się otwiera.

\- Dobry, kapitanie - mówi radosny głos.

(Steve cały czas stoi przy Buckym. Gdy nadchodzi znajomy żołnierz, Steve bez wahania uderza go tarczą, zanim ten nawet uniesie dłoń i obraca się. Widzi żywego Bucky'ego i niezniszczony pociąg. Uśmiecha się szeroko i jest zbyt zajęty spoglądaniem na przyjaciela, by zauważyć za Buckym żołnierza Hydry z bronią w ręce. Tarcza wraca za późno.)

Za trzecim razem Steve jest wolny, ale łapie wyciągniętą dłoń, gdy w uszach mu szumi mroźny wiatr. Lodowate palce zaciskają się rozpaczliwie na jego nadgarstku, ale mimo starań wciąż się wyślizgują i Bucky spada, i spada, i spada.

Steve nie wie, jak się znalazł we wnętrzu pociągu, ale czuje zimne łzy na policzkach, pochyla się i wymiotuje. Zaciska mocno oczy i się krztusi, modląc o obudzenie w ciemnym namiocie, bo to nie może się tak skończyć, bo wciąż czuje uścisk w dłoni, bo on nie może żyć ze świadomością, że…

Za czwartym razem Steve spada razem z nim i jedyne co słyszy to wiatr i rozpaczliwe wyzwiska Bucky'ego, ale jest pewien, że jeżeli to się ma tak skończyć, to jest to jedyny sposób. Może wreszcie to się urwie, może wreszcie przestanie czuć tę beznadziejną nadzieję na widok żywego Bucky'ego, może wreszcie przestanie czuć fantomowy dotyk palców w swej dłoni.

Nawet nie czuje uderzenia o ziemię z głową na ramieniu przyjaciela.

Za piątym razem oboje przeżywają. Bucky rzuca się na granat dzień później, wrzeszcząc, by uciekali.

Za dziewiątym razem Steve jest przygotowany i gdy nadchodzi ten moment, to rzuca się zaraz za Buckym. Ignoruje jego krzyki - trzeci raz - i ustawia się pod Buckym, przykrywając tarczą. Przeżywają upadek, a Steve desperacko zaciska ręce na mundurze Bucky'ego, przyciskając ucho do jego piersi. Słyszy bicie serca, ale to nie zmniejsza wiecznie obecnego uścisku w gardle. Steve widział, jak Bucky umiera dziewięć razy, zawsze inaczej, zawsze przez Steve'a, a on nigdy nie będzie do tego przyzwyczajony. Nawet nie stara się zrozumieć sensu tej pętli, czemu czasem się budzi zaraz po śmierci przyjaciela, a czasami musi patrzeć w butelkę wódki kilka dni zanim się zresetuje.

Klęczy w śniegu, przyciskając głowę do piersi przyjaciela, nawet nie mając siły na szloch - chyba przekroczył swój limit po piątym razie, kiedy zdeptano w nim tę wątłą nadzieję, że przeżyją. Dwie godziny później i kilkanaście kilometrów dalej z nieprzytomnym Buckym na plecach, Steve znajduje suchą jaskinię. Delikatnie kładzie Bucky'ego na ziemi, odgarnia włosy z jego czoła i idzie poszukać wysuszonego drewna na ognisko. Po kilkunastu minutach, po jednym z setek mrugnięć, nagle znajduje się w znanym ciemnym namiocie i przymyka oczy, oddychając powoli przez nos. Kiedy Bucky zginął? A może w ogóle nie zginął? Może Bucky budzi się w osobnej rzeczywistości, gdzie istnieje niezostawiający go dla kolejnej pętli Steve i oboje przeżywają.

A może Bucky nie przeżył upadku, a Steve rozpaczliwie niósł ze sobą trupa.

Steve nie jest już pewien.

Za dwudziestym szóstym razem widok żywego Bucky'ego wywołuje w nim te same emocje, co za pierwszym.

Za trzydziestym czwartym oczy Bucky'ego mają dziwny, zły odcień, ale Steve nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądał ten poprawny. A może wcale nie istniało coś takiego jak "oryginalny Bucky" - może całe jego życie to pętla i gdzieś indziej inny Steve przeżywa bez przerwy przyjmowanie serum. Może Bucky wcale nie miał niebieskich oczu. Może wcale nie zginął spadając z pociągu.

Za trzydziestym siódmym Steve zastanawia się nad powiedzeniem Bucky'emu o pętlach - o tym, że za każdym razem budzi się w ciemnym namiocie na Alpach, budzi go Gabe, i że nie ważne, czy Steve go uratuje na tym pociągu, czy spadną razem, czy Steve odwoła akcję, czy minie kilka dni od porwania Zoli - Bucky i tak umrze.

Steve decyduje się mu nie mówić. Bucky i tak tego nie będzie pamiętać. Bucky nic nie pamięta. Zawsze się śmieje kilka sekund przed śmiercią.

Tym razem oboje przeżywają pociąg i rozbijają się samolotem z bombami Schmidta. Bucky umiera kilka minut przed Stevem, trzymając go za rękę i ściskając drugą dłonią ranę w brzuchu. Steve nie jest pewien czy Bucky zginął od wykrwawienia czy z odmrożenia. Nie czując swoich palców, chwyta nią zakrwawioną dłoń Bucky'ego i zamyka oczy, gotowy na kolejną powtórkę.

Steve nigdy nie uważał się za tchórza, ale jest różnica między strachem przed odrzuceniem uczuć, a strachem, że następnym razem ta osoba nie będzie tego pamiętać. A Steve wie, że tak będzie - bo tak zawsze było. Bucky nie pamiętał tych wszystkich razów, gdy Steve go zawiódł, kiedy nie był na tyle silny, by mu pomóc. Bucky nigdy nie znajdzie kobiety, która wywróci na niego oczami z czułym uśmiechem. Bucky nigdy nie przeżyje wojny. Bucky nigdy nie pójdzie uczyć się pod okiem Starka. Bucky nigdy nie dostanie tego, na co zasługuje, bo Steve jest porażką, bo nawet mając ponad 180 centymetrów wzrostu i będąc super silny nie zasługuje na swojego przyjaciela, nie może go uratować. Steve nie ma siły na płacz, nie ma siły na wymioty, na użalanie się nad sobą. To i tak się powtórzy, nie ważne, ile razy będzie krzyczał.

Za czterdziestym szóstym razem Steve zapomina, jak pierwotnie zginął Bucky. (Czy istniało coś takiego jak początek?)

Za pięćdziesiątym ósmym nie pamięta, jaki kolor oczu miał Bucky. Bucky patrzy na niego rozmazanymi tęczówkami. Bucky umiera z bezbarwnymi oczami.

Za sześćdziesiątym pierwszym zauważa, że reszta jego oddziału nie ma rys. Są rozmazani, a Steve, patrząc na nich, nie może się skupić na ich twarzach. Zastanawia się, czy w ogóle istnieje ten oddział.

Za sześćdziesiątym czwartym razem Steve leży obok Bucky'ego, gdy ten unika patrzenia na swoją brakującą nogę. Jego pierś jest obwinięta bandażem, ale pielęgniarka dyskretnie kręci głową. Steve się zastanawia, kiedy zaczął czuć takie pogodzenie się w związku ze śmiercią Bucky'ego. Nie wie, czy go to cieszy czy smuci.

\- Buck? - szepcze w ciemnościach, a odpowiada mu tylko spokojny oddech. Steve odwraca lekko głowę w jego kierunku, a Bucky patrzy na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Usta lekko się wyginają w imitacji uśmiechu.

\- Kto by się spodziewał? - mówi słabo, a Steve patrzy w jego bezbarwne oczy i nawet nie zauważa, że są bez koloru. Steve zauważa coraz mniej rzeczy, przyzwyczajony do tego, że to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Mało rzeczy ma teraz znaczenie, jeżeli byłby szczery sam ze sobą.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że będąc takim chuchrem wykończysz się jakiejś zimy pierwszy i będę musiał jeszcze opłacić twój pogrzeb - wyrzęził cicho Bucky, zaraz potem kaszląc gwałtownie. - Pamiętasz 1934?

\- Nie - mówi szczerze Steve. Bucky i tak nie będzie długo trzymał urazy. - Mało rzeczy pamiętam, szczerze mówiąc.

\- A to serum ponoć miało nie tylko polepszyć ciało, ale też rozum - odpowiada mu sarkastycznie Bucky. - Widać to była taka szkoda, że nawet super serum nie pomogło.

Steve uśmiecha się pod nosem. Ciekawe, czy Oryginalny Bucky też taki był. Każdy Bucky jest inny, pod pewnym względem. Ten przeżył i pociąg, i samolot, i umiera przez to, że stał zbyt blisko miny. Zmienia to trochę człowieka. Albo tak przynajmniej Steve myśli. On też się przecież zmienił.

Chociaż jak może się zmienić coś, co nie pamięta swojego pierwowzoru.

\- Nie chcę umierać - wyznaje po kilku minutach Bucky, niemal bezgłośnie w ciemnościach skrzydła szpitalnego. Steve nie umie na niego spojrzeć. Chce go pocieszyć - i tak nie umrzesz, Buck, tkwimy w tym razem, do samego końca. Ale Steve nie umie mu powiedzieć, jak wielką jest porażką, jak bardzo zawodzi, raz za razem, w najważniejszej w jego życiu sprawie.

\- Jesteś idiotą - mówi mu Steve.

Bucky się nie śmieje, ale jego oczy są ciepłe. Może trochę przestraszone, trochę zamglone przez leki.

\- Kocham cię - szepcze Bucky, uśmiechając się w ten swój gorzki, głupkowaty sposób. - Trochę to żałosne, prawda?

Steve nie wie, co jest w tym żałosnego. Może to, że Bucky nie będzie tego pamiętać. I że nie obudzą się razem za dwanaście lat.

Może za dwanaście pętli.

\- Też cię kocham - mówi Steve, bo to nie jest kłamstwo. Steve kocha każdego Bucky'ego. Oryginalnego, który to wszystko zaczął, nawet jeśli nie pamięta koloru jego oczu. Steve kocha Bucky'ego, który przeżył do 1950 dopóki nie zginął w zamachu; nie umie zapomnieć Bucky'ego, który rzucił się na granat. Jest Bucky, który umarł w jego ramionach, jest Bucky, z którym Steve zginął, był także Bucky, który poległ gdzieś daleko od Steve'a. Steve z sentymentem wspomina Bucky'ego, który skoczył w przepaść, by chronić Steve'a. Może sentyment to za mocne słowo. Ta śmierć była bezsensowna.

Tak jak każda, spośród tych sześćdziesięciu pięciu.

Czy to czyni ze Steve'a złego człowieka, że chce, by Bucky zginął ostatni raz - by urwać ich wspólną udrękę, nawet jeśli Bucky żadnej z nich nie pamięta. Steve chętnie zostanie złym człowiekiem, jeżeli ma to uratować Bucky'ego.

\- Chcę cię pocałować - wątły głos Bucky'ego - tego Bucky'ego, który przeżył samolot, pociąg, ginie przez minę, nie ma nogi, Steve próbuje zapamiętać - przerywa jego myśli.

Steve się pochyla i czuje na ustach krew i mdły smak leków, i ostatnie resztki siły Bucka. Pocałunek jest delikatny, a Steve pierwszy raz od dawna czuje ścisk w gardle i kłucie łez w oczach. Bucky bez nogi będzie dla niego specjalny. Bucky. Bucky zawsze będzie dla niego specjalny. Nawet jeżeli do końca życia - o ile to jest życie, Steve sam nie wie - będzie żył od mroźnego wtorku w Alpach do najbliższej śmierci Bucky'ego.

Steve zostaje z nim do końca. Jak zawsze.

Za siedemdziesiątym siódmym razem głos Bucky'ego jest niewyraźny, trochę rzężący, nie pasuje. Bucky ze złym głosem umiera przez nóż agenta Hydry. Steve nawet nie widzi jego oczu, gdy ten ginie.

Steve budzi się podczas siedemdziesiątej dziewiątej pętli i opuszcza przyjaciela, po uratowaniu go na pociągu i zakończeniu wojny. Może to on cały czas ciągnie tę pętlę - może to on desperacko stara się ratować Barnesa, za każdym cholernym razem, w głębi swojego umysłu.

Może to on tworzy i ciągnie tę farsę.

Steve kocha Peggy.

Steve może być gotów przeżywać to, raz za razem, zawsze poświęcając się dla Bucky'ego. Albo dla siebie. Steve nie jest pewien, kim jest, co nim kieruje.

Ale kocha Peggy na tyle, by zostawić Bucky'ego.

Steve próbuje żyć z Peggy trzy pętle, trzy szczęśliwe pętle, podczas których Bucky ginie zawsze inaczej, zawsze przez Steve'a (odwiedziny, podczas których zastrzelił go ocalały agent Hydry, udający przyjaciela). Steve, budząc się podczas osiemdziesiątej czwartej pętli i słuchając odbijających się echem głosów komandosów, zauważa, że obraca obrączkę na palcu. Obrączkę, której nawet nie ma. Patrząc w bezbarwne oczy Peggy i na jej czerwoną szminkę na uśmiechniętych ustach, Steve wie, że nie może jej tego robić. Co z tego, że każdy z nich pewnie nie istnieje. Co z tego, że Peggy nie pamięta uśmiechu Evelyn, ani jej pierwszych słów - Steve to pamięta. Steve wszystko pamięta, nawet jeżeli lekko rozmazane.

Ucisk w gardle nigdy do końca nie znika.

Osiemdziesiąta dziewiąta pętla jest wypełniona rysunkami, rysunkami pełnymi Bucky'ego, każdego, którego pamięta. Ołówki są wyblakłe jak jego pamięć i Steve desperacko chce oddać kolory i ważność każdej z tych osób. Blond Evelyn, która nawet nie dożyła dwóch lat, bo Bucky zginął w wypadku jadąc do Steve'a i pętla się zresetowała; Peggy ze zmarszczkami przy oczach; Bucky'ego, z kolorowymi oczami, które Steve desperacko chce mu dać, bo Bucky zasługuje na normalnego Steve'a, a nie otępiałą muszlę i echo Oryginalnego Steve'a.

(Kiedy Steve zaczął o sobie myśleć jako klonie Oryginalnego Steve'a?)

Podczas dziewięćdziesiątej pętli, kiedy praktycznie każda twarz jest rozmazana, a Steve tylko rysuje i unika Peggy, i stoi przy Buckym, próbuje się modlić.

Steve chyba zapomniał, kim jest Bóg, ale wpajane od dziecka słowa dźwięczą w jego głowie, więc klęka przy umierającym Buckym - tym razem dożyli 1956 roku, Bucky'ego wykańcza zapalenie płuc - i przymyka oczy. Steve pocałował Bucky'ego trzy razy podczas dziewięćdziesięciu pętli, miał raz córkę i trzy razy kochał Peggy bardziej, niż kogokolwiek.

\- Ave Maria, gratia plena - szepcze spokojnie. Świat jest coraz bardziej rozmazany, niewyraźny. Może pętle się kończą (Steve pozbył się tej nadziei po dwunastej pętli), a może ta skorupa, którą jest, przestaje mieć szanse na udźwignięcie tego ciężaru. Steve'owi trudno uwierzyć, że kiedyś tak bardzo się starał, że myślał, iż to jego szansa na pomoc. Czasami czuje się winny, że tak odpuścił. Czasami czuje się winny, że nie stara się bardziej, nie szuka, nie rozmawia z innymi.

Steve czuje się winny przez wiele rzeczy.

Głównie przez to, że zapomina jak wyglądają ludzie. Nie pamięta, jak brzmiał śmiech Evelyn. Bywają momenty, że nadal obraca coś na serdecznym palcu, zanim się zorientuje, co robi.

\- Dominus tecum; benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. - Słowa wypływają z jego ust monotonnie, a ręka ściska słabe palce Bucky'ego. Steve lubi trzymać Bucky'ego za rękę, nieważne w jakiej pętli. To przynajmniej nie smakuje jak śmierć, tak jak pocałunki.

\- Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen. - Przymyka oczy, całując kłykcie przyjaciela.

Przyjaciela? Czy Bucky był jego przyjacielem?

\- Idiota - mówi Bucky, bo nieważne ile razy, nieważne, że dziwnie brzmi i nie ma koloru w oczach i jego rysy są rozmazane. Całe istnienie Steve'a obraca się wokół Bucky'ego.

Nieważne którego.

Kładzie się na łóżku obok umierającego, a palce bez siły zaciskają się na jego ramieniu.

\- Zarazisz się, kretynie. - Steve zastanawia się, czy na łożu śmierci Bucky jest najbardziej podobny do Oryginalnego Bucky'ego. W sumie ma to sens.

Steve tylko wzrusza ramionami, bo to nie ma znaczenia. Przytula się bliżej wątłego ciała, ujmuje je w ramiona i Bucky wyraźnie próbuje zaprotestować, ale jest zbyt słaby. Steve przymyka oczy i całuje go w czoło. Ciekawe, czy tak wyglądały te sławne czasy w Brooklynie.

\- Przepraszam - mówi nagle Bucky, a Steve nawet nie otwiera oczu. Bucky pachnie potem, chorobą i środkiem czyszczącym pościele szpitalne, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo Bucky zawsze pachnie jak dom, nawet jeżeli Steve nie wie, co to dom. Dom to czerwona szminka Peggy i jej błyszczące oczy, to zapach Bucky'ego i jego grymas, to dźwięk śmiechu Evelyn, która zasługiwała, by skończyć szkołę i wyjść za mąż i żyć, nie tak, jak jej ojciec.

\- Przepraszam za to - kontynuuje Bucky. - Byłem samolubny.

\- O czym mówisz? - Steve przygotowuje się na najgorsze, bo omamy to zły znak. Zaraz obudzi się w ciemnym namiocie, zostanie obudzony przez Gabe'a, którego twarzy nie pamięta, pójdzie porwać Zolę z pociągu pędzącego w Alpach-

\- To moja wina - mówi Bucky. - Chciałem spędzić z tobą jak najwięcej czasu. Źle się za to zabrałem. To wszystko to moja wina… Za każdym razem to powtarzałem, by z tobą być, nawet jeżeli zawsze dla ciebie ginąłem. Może to jakiś syndrom, jak myślisz.

Steve nie ma słów. Chyba nikt by nie miał.

\- Przepraszam. - Bucky się obraca i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Nadal nie mają koloru.

\- Zaśniemy? - proponuje Steve.

Bucky uśmiecha się gorzko.

\- Długo razem spaliśmy, kochanie - mówi, a pieszczotliwe słowo dziwnie brzmi w jego ustach. - Może czas się obudzić.

\- Nie chcę się budzić - wyznaje Steve, obejmując Bucky'ego i pamiętając, że nie ważne, jak bardzo surrealistyczna jest ta sytuacja, to Bucky wciąż umiera.

\- Wiem. - Bucky głaszcze go po policzku. - Ostatni raz?

Steve pierwszy raz od wielu lat (pętli) czuje, że chce płakać. Może jego zasoby łez się zregenerowały.

\- Zostawiałem cię tyle razy - mówi Bucky, wciąż go trzymając. - Tym razem będę do końca.

\- Nie wierzę ci - odpowiada wprost Steve, a Bucky wzrusza ramionami. - Nie żyjesz.

\- Zaśnij - proponuje mu, zmieniając temat i uśmiecha się, a Steve ma przebłyski Oryginalnego Bucky'ego - jego głośnego śmiechu, gdy wypił za dużo, mrugnięcia, tego specjalnego tonu pomieszanego z irytacją i czułością. Oryginalny Bucky by go nie zatrzymywał w tej pętli.

\- Dobrze.

Steve zamyka oczy i czuje, jak po policzkach spływają mu powoli łzy. Bucky je ociera.

\- Przepraszam - mówi kolejny raz, a Steve nie wie, czy przeprasza go czy siebie. Chyba nie ma to znaczenia.

Steve, zasypiając, ma nadzieję, że obudzi się w środę pośrodku Londynu, nie Alp, a żywy Bucky będzie obok niego. To bardzo idiotyczne marzenie, naprawdę. Bucky zginął. Steve go nie uratował. Steve nie chce się budzić we wtorek. Steve chce żyć z Buckym.

To naprawdę jest żałosne, stwierdza Steve. Jego ręka czuje fantomowe uczucie zimnego ucisku, mimo że nikt jej nie dotyka. Może tak zginął Oryginalny Bucky.

A może Bucky nigdy nie zginął, a to on tkwi we własnym Piekle.

Ta myśl nigdy do niego nie przyszła.

\- Do zobaczenia - mówi Bucky, a nie brzmi w ogóle jak Bucky.

Steve przypomina sobie kolor oczu Oryginalnego Bucky'ego, nawet jeżeli jego powieki są zamknięte.

Po chwili je otwiera i powoli rozgląda się dookoła. Jest jasno. W tle gra radio, a Steve czuje coraz większy niepokój. Sam nie wie czemu. Wszystko jest rozmyte. Ostatnie co pamięta to Peggy, jej łamiący się głos i zbliżający się lodowiec i-

Do pokoju wchodzi pielęgniarka, z dziwnie ułożonymi włosami i za szerokim krawatem. Głos w radiu relacjonuje mecz, który Steve silnie kojarzy z jasnym uśmiechem Bucky'ego i jego błyszczącymi oczami. Niebieskimi oczami, wspomina, sam nie wie czemu. Jego żołądek się ściska.

Bucky. Bucky, jego wyciągnięta dłoń, przerażenie w oczach i zbyt wolny Steve, który nie podołał, który był idiotą, który nie potrafił uratować najważniejszej osoby w swoim życiu…

\- Dzień dobry - mówi kobieta z jasnym uśmiechem. Mężczyzna w radiu krzyczy, opisując wydarzenie, które Steve zawsze będzie kojarzył z silną dłonią dyskretnie trzymającą jego rękę pod ławkami. Więc reaguje w jedyny możliwy sposób.

(Jest 2012 rok. Środa. Dosyć ciepły dzień, pośrodku Nowego Jorku.)

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:** Kto wie, co się dzieje z mózgiem człowieka zamrożonego przez 70 lat. Na pewno nie ja._

 _Betowała_ Jóme.


End file.
